Convocatoria pre-festiva
by nadaoriginal
Summary: El TSAB está de aniversario, y con miras a ello Hayate se propone elaborar una gran celebración en la que todos los soldados estén incluidos, sin contar que su organización podría traer más problemas que placeres. Oneshot.


**Convocatoria pre-festiva**

 _Aviso N°1_

 _¡Felicidades a todos los soldados de la TSAB por el insigne aniversario que próximamente celebraremos! Así es, hoy se cumple un año más de la fundación de la TSAB, cuyo fin principal es preservar la paz y la armonía de los distintos mundos administrados por los altos mandos participantes en la unificación posterior al fin de la última guerra belka. Desde el mando hemos decidido organizar la celebración con una fuente de chocolate y una generosa variedad de bocadillos en el que incluirían bocadillos de pavo y otros (si desean conocer el menú completo, pueden leer el menú que presentaremos próximamente). Gracias al acuerdo al que llegamos con el alto mando del TSAB, el horario de inicio de las celebraciones sería desde el mediodía, y tenemos la expectativa que nuestra reunión se extienda hasta las 20:00 horas según nuestra hora local._

 _Ciertamente tenemos todavía algunos detalles por tocar con respecto a la organización, y pensando en ese detalle es que he tomado la decisión de dejar abierto un buzón de mensajes para que ustedes, insignes hombres y mujeres del TSAB, nos ofrezcan sus opiniones para mejorar la organización de la fiesta. Como bien saben, estaremos al pendiente de lo que ustedes nos sugieran para dar lugar a la celebración más grande que haya conocido jamás Midchilda ¿Quién está conmigo en esta iniciativa?_

 _Como bien saben, todos/as serán bienvenidos/as a la celebración, cuya fecha está prevista precisamente para el día aniversario. Una oportunidad de oro para conocernos mejor, ¿verdad?_

 _Atenta y cariñosamente_

 _Hayate Yagami_

 _Comandante de la sección 13 del TSAB en Midchilda_

* * *

 **Dos días después**

 _Aviso N°2_

 _Ya he recibido un montón de sugerencias, y me he llevado una tremenda sorpresa al leer las distintas opiniones que ustedes tienen para dar. Realmente veo que hay que tomar en cuenta que no todo el limitado horario que se ofrece en la primera convocatoria, pues hay que tomar en cuenta que hay efectivos que laboran en horarios que no les acomoda para asistir al evento, además que otros necesitan de cierto tiempo para ir de sus puestos de trabajo a sus hogares para arreglarse adecuadamente para la ocasión. Tomando en cuenta esos detalles que nos han dado a saber, les anuncio que el nuevo horario de la celebración es de las 09:00 horas hasta las 22:00 horas, según el horario local que manejamos._

 _Como bien saben, estamos abiertos a sugerencias y cualquier tipo de observación que ustedes tengan a bien expresar, y ya saben ustedes que deben traer sus mejores galas al momento de asistir a nuestro evento, pues es de todos y para todos._

 _Atenta y cariñosamente_

 _Hayate Yagami_

 _Comandante de la sección 13 del TSAB en Midchilda_

* * *

 **Tres días después**

 _Aviso N°3_

 _Aprovecho las primeras líneas de este comunicado para manifestarle mi más expresa solidaridad a nuestros agentes que forman parte de las corrientes vegetarianas y veganas de Midchilda. Sus constantes peticiones y consideraciones me han llegado bastante hondo en el alma, en base a sus alegatos y otros argumentos, así que desde el comité organizador del evento hemos decidido únicamente presentar menús vegetarianos. Sabemos que puede tratarse de una medida algo exigente para el resto del personal que se propone asistir al evento, pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena ajustarse a estos cambios, que es verdad aquello de fue demostrado que este tipo de alimentación es integralmente más saludable._

 _Por lo demás, insistimos en que el horario y la fecha de la fiesta se mantienen, así que no se preocupen por ello, y les reitero a partir de esta misiva que permanecemos abiertos a opiniones y sugerencias._

 _Atenta y cariñosamente_

 _Hayate Yagami_

 _Comandante de la sección 13 del TSAB en Midchilda_

* * *

 **Tres días después**

 _Aviso N°4_

 _He de decir que no habíamos tomado en cuenta que la sensibilidad y los factores culturales que distinguen a los distintos efectivos que laboran para el TSAB desde hace una diversa cantidad de años. Esto nos ha generado un problema bastante complejo a quienes formamos parte del comité de organización de la celebración, pero rápidamente conseguimos tomar una decisión, a la espera de que esto haga efectivo el mayor beneficio para la diversidad de soldados y operadores._

 _Gracias al exhaustivo estudio de nuestras posibilidades, les señalo que la fiesta conmemorativa será dividida en varios bloques, y dichos bloques estarán definidos en los salones que conforman la sede, a fin de que cada salón cuente con su propia provisión de bebida y música, acorde al gusto y la cultura de nuestros agentes. La definición de los bloques les será enviada próximamente para que puedan ver dónde se les asignará. Ya queda de parte de ustedes dirigirse a otros salones para encontrarse con sus amigos, pues ya no podemos hacer más en ese sentido._

 _Atentamente_

 _Hayate Yagami_

 _Comandante de la sección 13 del TSAB en Midchilda_

* * *

 **Cuatro días después**

 _Aviso N°5_

 _Una vez más he de destacar que se agradece que tengan puntos que tratar y críticas con respecto a la organización, pero en esta ocasión les tengo que decir que es imposible que pueda apartar habitaciones del cuartel del TSAB para la asignación de cuartos para estar con "damas de compañía". Eso está logística y moralmente fuera de discusión, así que cordialmente les pido que no lo vuelvan a sugerir._

 _También aprovecho esta circular para responder a aquellos que se interesaron por la posibilidad de "música a todo volumen" que tampoco estará sometido a discusión. La notificación anterior había sido emitida en razón al respeto hacia la sensibilidad de los miembros de esta comunidad en que se convierte el TSAB. Comprensión es parte del compartir y la convivencia, y por ello es de agradecer que no suscitemos escándalos en momentos festivos._

 _Y en cuanto a los que sugirieron la puesta en el menú de más bebidas alcohólicas de las originalmente planteadas, también les respondo que eso no se admitirá bajo ningún pretexto, puesto que unos soldados en estado de ebriedad (y la resaca que le sigue) implicarían un bochornoso desprestigio para la institución por la que estamos festejando, así que eso tampoco se discute._

 _Se les agradece que sus críticas, opiniones y sugerencias sean de carácter más constructivo, puesto que es deber de todos nosotros mantener en alto el nombre del TSAB y cultivar nuestra persona para la autosuperación en el sentido ético e intelectual, puesto que en ello se enfoca nuestra consigna._

 _Una vez más, para ustedes_

 _Hayate Yagami_

 _Comandante de la sección 13 del TSAB en Midchilda_

* * *

 **Tres días después**

 _Aviso N° 6_

 _¿Es que no se cansan de joder con esas críticas tan fuera de lugar?_

 _Sinceramente no comprendo para qué decido ceder tanto para el bien de la generalidad de los empleados del TSAB, si después todo el mundo quiere una fiesta a la medida de sus propios caprichos, y ahora resulta que yo soy la mala y todo el mundo me insulta por haber negado las peticiones citadas en la circular anterior ¿Qué demonios les está pasando?_

 _Se me hace increíble que sean precisamente los veganos ¡LOS VEGANOS! los primeros que vienen a fastidiarme, diciendo que estoy coartando la libertad de los soldados al negarles el ahogarse en alcohol e irse de putas en las oficinas, como si la sede fuera un vulgar burdel ¿Se les olvidó que fueron precisamente ustedes quienes me pidieron que descartara toda forma de alimento de origen animal? ¡Y yo como estúpida les hice caso y ordené que retirara todo lo que a ustedes no les gustaba, pese a las críticas iniciales de los demás soldados! Pues bien, ahora la celebración se hará con menús plenos en carnes a la parrilla y ensaladas de huevo y queso, para que sigan con sus ridiculeces, veganos farsantes. Tanto hablar de conservación y salud, cuando ustedes mismos también botan las semillas a los tomates y las frutas que se comen, en lugar de sembrarlos en sus casas o darlas a alguien a quien le pudiese interesar, negando así el nacimiento a más plantas ¡Ustedes son unos hipócritas!_

 _Y ahora les digo a todos que la fiesta se hará como se había planteado de forma inicial: un solo lugar para celebrar, menú completo, música decidida por mis superiores, y solamente los horarios permanecerán modificados ¡Y al próximo que se ponga a hablar tonterías será asignado en misión en lugar de permitírsele ingresar al evento! Me han decepcionado mucho con sus ofensas y sus críticas tan destructivas, pese al beneficio que he procurado para ustedes desde un primer momento. Me tienen hasta la coronilla de tanta mierda que me han venido mandando de gratis, y ahora tendrán que pagar las consecuencias por desgraciados._

 _Atenta y furiosamente_

 _Hayate Yagami_

 _Comandante de la sección 13 del TSAB en Midchilda_

* * *

 **Cuatro días después**

 _Aviso N° 7_

 _Me dirijo cordialmente a todo el personal del TSAB para anunciarles que la comandante Yagami ha sido internada en el hospital de la institución por unos cuantos días. No se trata de nada grave, solo un colapso nervioso motivado a un montón de estrés acumulado, causado por varias cartas ofensivas y críticas que no venían al asunto de la celebración motivada al aniversario del TSAB. En todo caso se les recomienda que le escriba sólo aquel que haya estado de acuerdo con sus propuestas o hecho críticas constructivas, por recomendación del Almirante Harlaown y la jefa de enfermería Shamal. Sólo así se podrá garantizar que ella se recupere a tiempo._

 _En cuanto a las celebraciones, he de decirles que he sido asignado como encargado de su celebración, y he tomado la decisión de cancelar completamente todas las actividades propuestas por la comandante Yagami, y en su lugar solo haremos una repartición de folletos con resúmenes históricos del TSAB y unas charlas en conferencia de prensa, y ustedes estarán en servicio regular, acorde que les toque o no estar en servicio. La decisión es definitiva y no estará sometida a discusión ni cambios._

 _En todo caso, desde aquí les deseo una buena semana y feliz aniversario, y espero que sigan dando lo mejor de sí en su servicio para la comunidad de toda Midchilda._

 _Cordialmente_

 _Regius Gaiz_

 _Teniente en jefe del ejército de tierra del TSAB en Midchilda_

 **Fin**

* * *

Otra historia rara como difícilmente se podrían hacer una idea, pero igual pienso que no está tan mal. Sinceramente les digo que disfruto escribiendo este tipo de historias, y en el fondo espero que ustedes también disfruten leyendo. Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, más de lo que piensan 😃.

Hasta otra


End file.
